Alma
by Faastudillo
Summary: fan fiction que cuenta una versión extendida del cortometraje Alma de Pixar.


**Alma**

Alma era una niña muy, muy curiosa. Siempre estaba tomando todo y entrometiéndose en todo lo que le llamaba la atención, lo que generalmente le traía algún problema. Alma no era la única hija, ella vivía junto con su madre y su hermana mayor, en una pequeña casita de un pueblo italiano bastante escondido llamado Portofino. Mamá e Isabella se pasaban la mayoría del tiempo trabajando en el puerto vendiendo artesanías para que todas pudieran comer. Un día de invierno, sucedió algo poco común en Portofino: La temperatura bajó más de lo antes registrado, y del cielo comenzaron a caer pequeños copos de nieve. A penas comenzó a nevar, Alma e Isabella encendieron la radio para saber si había noticias sobre la escuela, y como nunca antes, se enteraron por esta que aquel día se suspendían las clases. -¡Qué bien!- dijeron las dos junto a mamá. -Hoy Alma no tendrá escuela, y seguro los turistas no vendrán al puerto a causa de la nevada, ¡ahora podremos quedarnos las tres en casa para estar juntas!- Dijo su madre. Alma con todo el panorama se puso muy feliz, y apenas recibió todas esas buenas noticias corrió para salir a jugar en la nieve. Ya pasado un tiempo de jugar afuera, Alma comenzó a sentir mucho frío, por lo que quiso volver al calor de su casa. –Tal vez la nieve no era tan divertida como parecía- dijo Alma. Así, comenzó a buscar qué hacer dentro de su hogar. Como Isabella había ganado un día de no ir a trabajar, se puso manos a la obra y quiso aprovechar el tiempo para ordenar su habitación. Alma, que era tan curiosa, en seguida quiso entrar a la habitación de Isabella para averiguar qué pasaba. – ¿Qué estás haciendo?-, le preguntó Alma a Isabella. –Aprovecho de limpiar toda mi habitación-. Con lo inquieta que era Alma, se le hacía imposible seguir su rumbo hacia su propia habitación, y se internó en la pieza con Isabella. De repente, Alma descubrió que Isabella había dejado una hermosa muñeca de porcelana encima de la cama mientras limpiaba, la que llamó mucho su atención. – ¿Y ésta quién te la dio?- le preguntó a Isabella. –Me la regaló papá unos días antes de que se fuera, por eso la guardo con mucho cuidado, ya que es de lo poco que nos queda de él y la fabricó él mismo para mí-. Alma volvió a hacerle aquella pregunta que ninguna de las tres nunca supo responder: -¿Por qué crees que se fue?-. A lo que Isabella le contestó: -Ya te dije Alma, no lo sé-. Esta respuesta ya no le causaba extrañeza a Alma, y sin tener nada más que decir, dejó la muñeca a orillas de la cama y se largó.

Luego de que ya pasara una buena parte del día, y de que dejara de nevar, Alma, aburrida de estar en casa, pidió permiso a su mamá para salir a caminar. Su madre le dijo que sí, pero que no se alejara tanto por si volvía a nevar. Así, Alma emprendió su camino por las calles de Portofino. Poco después de caminar un rato, Alma encontró algo que nuevamente le llamó mucho la atención: Una gran pizarra negra construida en el muro, repleta de nombres que seguramente registraron las mismas personas que transitaron por allí. Asique Alma, que era tan inquieta, se lanzó a hacer lo mismo, tomando una tiza de las que quedaban encima, y escribiendo su nombre. A penas escribió su nombre en la pizarra, como solía pasarle con su atención, volvió a fijarse en algo diferente: esta vez se trataba de un tienda de muñecas de porcelana muy misteriosa, que en su vitrina modelaba una muñeca muy, muy particular, ya que esta vestía igual que Alma, y hasta tenía la piel, los ojos y el cabello del mismo color que ella. – ¡Es una muñeca de mí!- dijo Alma, pero apenas fijó la vista en su propia ropa para comprobar la similitud, la muñeca desapareció. Entonces, Alma corrió hasta la puerta para intentar entrar y tomarla. Sin embargo, la puerta no se abría por mucho que la forzara, hasta que enojada tomó un copo de nieve y lo lanzó hacia ésta antes marcharse. Pero justo cuando dio la media vuelta para largarse la puerta se abrió. Entonces Alma quiso regresar, y se devolvió para descubrir de qué se trataba la existencia de aquella muñequita. Fue así como Alma entró a la misteriosa tienda, al principio con un poco de miedo, pero impulsada por su característica curiosidad e inquietud. Alma cruzó la puerta, y de inmediato sintió un brusco cambio al rededor, pareciera que adentro hacía incluso más frío que afuera, y se sintió intimidada por las cientos de muñecas y muñecos que de pronto descubrió que la rodeaban. Sin embargo, Alma se olvidó de aquello en un instante, ya que nuevamente su atención era atraída por la peculiar muñeca que se parecía tanto a ella, y que esta vez se posaba sobre una mesa central. Alma se quiso acercar para tomarla, pero cuando estaba a punto de agarrarla tropezó con un muñeco que pedaleaba una bicicleta en miniatura. Alma lo levantó, y éste echó vuelo a su pedal dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, la que sin la fuerza de nadie se cerró, evitando que este muñeco escapara. El muñeco continuó insistiendo golpeando la puerta, pero Alma no olvidaba su última intención, por lo que volvió con su mirada al mesón en que se encontraba la muñeca similar a ella, la que nuevamente había desaparecido. Alma comenzó a mirar a todas partes buscando la peculiar muñeca, hasta que la encontró ahora sentada como una más de las muñecas de las enormes repisas que cubrían la pared. Fue así como Alma, poseída por la atracción que le generaba esta, comenzó a escalar por las repisas para alcanzarla, hasta que apenas al hacer el primer contacto con ella algo extraño sucedió: Alma ya no miraba hacia la muñeca, ahora su vista se posaba desde las repisas hacia el resto de la habitación. Alma sentía que no se podía mover ni podía hablar, y sólo los ojos podía manejar: Se había convertido en la muñeca. -¡Qué pasa!, ¡¿qué me sucedió?!-, gritaba Alma en su interior, hasta que en medio de su desesperación escuchó que alguien le decía: -Escribiste tu nombre en la pizarra. Activaste el hechizo-. Alma, sin comprender de dónde venía aquella voz y cómo era que alguien la pudo haber escuchado desde su interior contestó: -¿Qué hechizo?, ¿de qué se trata todo esto?-. De pronto, esa voz vino de nuevo, y al mirar alrededor Alma descubrió que provenía de una pequeña muñeca de rasgos asiáticos que se sentaba junto a ella. La pequeña le dijo: -El vendedor de muñecas había perdido popularidad, la gente ya no compraba sus productos porque a pesar de que fueran artesanales, les parecían todas iguales y sin originalidad, entonces prefirieron comenzar a comprar las que eran fabricadas por grandes industrias. Por esto el vendedor hizo un pacto con un brujo para que lo ayudara a repuntar-. -¿Y cuál fue el pacto?- Preguntó en seguida Alma. –Consistía en que el brujo entregaría el don de la máxima creatividad al artesano, a cambio de que éste no saliera más de la tienda y así se quedara para servirle en lo que deseara. Piero aceptó sin pensarlo bien, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho quiso regresar a casa por última vez para dejarles a sus hijas una muñeca de porcelana con dinero suficiente en su interior para que crecieran sin que nada les faltara, el mismo dinero que ganó en sus días de máxima popularidad. El problema fue que con esto rompió el pacto, y el brujo como castigo le quitó el don. Así, el brujo cambió el hechizo por la posibilidad de fabricar una muñeca sin igual por cada persona que escriba su nombre en la pizarra que esta fuera de la tienda. Sí Alma, esa pizarra es una lista para convertirse en las muñecas del brujo, y Piero hoy te trató de ayudar cuando quitó de tu vista tu muñeca- le explicó esta vez la miniatura asiática. De repente, Alma sintió que se elevaba en las manos de alguien, y una voz de impotencia resonó en sus oídos: -¡Oh Bethlem!, ¡con esto fuiste demasiado lejos! Si quieres, toma mi vida como pago, pero deja que Alma regrese a casa-. Alma no entendía por qué el vendedor le daba esa importancia tan particular, hasta que de pronto sintió que el nombre "Piero" le sonaba bastante familiar. En un instante, Alma recordó a quién pertenecía ese nombre, y con la misma rapidez en que palpitaba su nuevo corazón de muñeca posó sus ojos sobre el rostro del artesano: Era papá.


End file.
